dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong VS Indominus Rex
King Kong VS Indominus Rex 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''King Kong VS Jurassic World! Tragic and sympathetic monsters that live on islands duel today! Will Kong be able to tame this one, or has he met his match? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle I''sla Nublar, daytime'' After Masrani Global Corporation acquired the rights to InGen, CEO Simon Masrani began to craft a plan to successfully create a dinosaur park, a task that InGen had failed twice. With a collection of experts from the Masrani Global Corporation, as well as Dr. Henry Wu from the recently acquired company InGen supporting his vision, Simon's plan was set in motion. For Masrani, creating a dinosaur park was incredibly important, for it had been John Hammond's dying wish. Named "Jurassic World", Simon Masrani used subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering and founded Timack Construction to prepare, plan, and begin construction of the new dinosaur park. Their construction workers were protected by InGen's Security Divison which was now supervised by Vic Hoskins from the island's local wildlife as they built the new park. The construction of the park was completed in 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials. InGen was responsible for recreating Jurassic World's prehistoric fauna like they had done before for its precursor Jurassic Park. Jurassic World officially opened to the public in 2005 where it was met with 98,120 visitors in its first month. On the same year, the Masrani corporation signed a treaty with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to protect Isla Nublar's native wildlife and their habitat. From 2011-2013, Jurassic World saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors. In response Masrani decided to make two additions: The first would be not be a dinosaur, but a prehistoric ape, and the second would be a genetic hybrid between various dinosaurs as well as modern animals and even a human. When CEO Simon Masrani announced the new attractions for the dinosaur park at the beginning of 2015 the park saw an increase in ticket sales, but the shipment of a gigantic ape and the creation of a genetically modified hybrid would soon prove to be a horrible mistake. Two genetic hybrids were planned in case one of them died during infancy, but they both had the DNA of two dinosaurs known for cannibalism, the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Majungasaurus, which caused a horrific thing to happen: One of the hybrids killed the other, being unable to control it's drive to kill. The surviving Indominus Rex '''had to put up with guilt for being unable to control her drive to kill and end the life of her sibling. And not only that, but she was raised in confinement until she was three years old, causing her mind to deteriorate from both the isolation and the guilt of killing it's sibling, and she went completely insane. The ape, known as '''King Kong, on the other hand, was fed fruit, leaves, seeds, stems, termites and caterpillars regularly, so he grew to like the place. He still missed his old home, Skull Island, which had sank below the waves and killed all the inhabitants, which included his most hated nemesis and competitor, the Vastatosaurus Rex. He had his own exhibit, called "Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World", where the visitors would look at Kong through huge glass windows and sometimes, they would watch Kong fight a life-sized animatronic T-Rex, snap it's jaws open and do a victory roar, which would elicit cheers from the watching crowd. Then, one day, Indominus managed to avoid her temperature being picked up by the thermal cameras thanks to the frog DNA in her species and left claw marks on the walls to make them think she was able to climb over the enclosure's wall. When Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick and worker Ellis came in to investigate the damaged paddock, the hybrid ambushed them as soon as they got word that she was still in the paddock, making a quick meal out of Ellis in the process. As they fled, she managed to break through the door as it was not fully shut. Free at last, Indominus managed to detect and eat Nick, but Owen evaded her by hiding under a nearby crane outside of her paddock and then cut the crane's fuel tank, masking his scent. Indominus then headed off toward the Jurassic World park, attracted by the thermal signatures of the visitors there. Kong had escaped too, by smashing through the glass window when a kid took a picture of them, which agitated him. Both beasts were now on the loose. Their escapes were not reported to Jurassic World visitors because Simon Masrani thought that they would find each other and one of them would kill the other. He would be right. Kong observed the sight before him. An entire herd of Apatosaurus lay on their sides, dead. They had huge claw marks on the sides of their bodies, and they were bleeding out. Kong wondered what could have done this. He was determined to find the being responsible for these deaths and end it's life on the spot. He then heard stomping behind him. He turned around, but nothing was there. Kong knew something was up though. He then caught the scent of whatever was camouflaged in front of him, and let out a roar, telling it to show itself. With a growl, Indominus decamoflaged and looked Kong in the eyes before letting out a roar. After a few moments, Kong let loose a louder roar and Indominus responded before they charged. HERE WE GOOO! Kong slammed his fists on Indominus' snout, then grabbed her lower jaw and threw her to the ground. He slammed her neck, then grabbed her tail and threw the 9-ton behemoth away. Indominus got up, only to have her leg pulled from behind and fall on her freakishly human-like hands. Digging her claws into the dirt, Indominus pulled her foot out of Kong's grip, then rolled onto her side like a crocodilian, then stood to her full 40ft height, turned around and glared at Kong. The ruler of Skull Island charged again, but Indominus bit on his neck and forced him to the ground and planted her foot on his stomach. Kong struggled to push Indominus off, but was unable to. He then punched the side of Indominus' snout, causing her to let go of his neck before struggling to prevent Indominus from biting him again. The pressure of Indominus' foot against his torso increased tenfold, crushing him ruthlessly against the ground. She dug her claws into his skin, resulting in a roar of agony. Kong was starting to get furious. He grabbed one of Indominus' hands and pulled on her right hands thumb until it was ripped out of it's socket. Indominus stepped off of Kong while letting out a throat-shredding roar of agony. Kong got up and began pummeling Indominus with his fists. The Untamable King was eventually about to slice Kong's chest with the talons on the fingers of her left hand, causing Kong to bleed profusely. She then whacked him with her tail, knocking him onto his back again. Instead of pinning him down, Indominus bit down on his leg, spun around and threw the ape away with ease. Kong slid across the ground until he came to a stop. He rose before glaring at Indominus and charging her. Kong forced Indominus' head to the ground, then punched the left side of her neck. He then bit Indominus in the same area and pinned her head down with one hand before she could thrashing, pressing it down as hard as he could while slamming his other fist on Indominus' back. Soon, Indominus rolled on her right side and kicked Kong before rising. Indominus suddenly charged, bit Kong's arm and threw him aside with her mouth. Before Kong could get up, Indominus stomped on his head repeatedly before ramming into him and picking him up by the neck with her jaws. Kong tried unsuccessfully to escape Indominus' grasp until Indominus pressed her hands down on his body and pinned him down with them. She then clawed his downed body, causing it to bleed more and Kong to roar in pain. Kong got up, but Indominus stabbed his back with her claws. Kong delivered a double-fist uppercut to Indominus' lower jaw, then grabbed her arm and sank his teeth into her fingers. With a roar of pain, Indominus raked her claws against the side of Kong's neck, and continued disfiguring Kong's face with her talons once he let go of her fingers to roar in pain. Kong placed his hands on Indominus' head and starting pushing her backward as she continued clawing him like a cat fighting back against it's owner. With a growl of exertion, Kong put all of his strength into his hands and pushed Indominus away from him. Before Indominus could attack, Kong grabbed her upper jaw with both hands. Indominus thrashed her head trying to escape, but Kong managed to keep his grip. Kong then lifted Indominus upward and slammed her into the ground, side-first. Kong raised his fists, but Indominus rolled out of the way in time and got up quickly. Kong charged, but Indominus swung her head, striking Kong's skull. She then opened her mouth unnaturally wide and Kong found himself looking at her uvula and roaring in pain. She had closed her mouth over his entire skull and she now had the opportunity to rip the primate's head off of his body and swallow it whole. But Kong wouldn't let that happen, and pushed Indominus away, freeing his head. With a roar, Indominus charged to try and eat his head again, but Kong grabbed her throat. Indominus clawed at his arm, but he ignored it as he forced Indominus onto her back and pinned her with his hand. Getting on top of her, Kong pulled out Indominus' tongue and threw it away, then pulled on her lower jaw as Indominus struggled underneath him. He continued to pull and pull until it was ripped out and thrown away. Indominus' head instantly flopped down lifelessly. Kong got off of the dead Indominus, placed his foot on her throat, beat his chest and roared to the heavens in victory. He had avenged the Apatosaurus. He had killed the Untamable King. He had saved Jurassic World. He had saved Isla Nublar. And he was now it's king. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:Black vs. White Themed DBX Fights Category:"Kid vs. Adult" Themed DBX Fights Category:'Primate VS Dinosaur' themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist